The Wrong Choice
by jfan630
Summary: Aang and Katara are done.I'll try to keep you guys guessing as much as I could. Sorry the 1st few chapters arent really Zutara but it sets everything up. Zutara MOSTLY? REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE there's alot of chapters but they're short
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction..please review..tell what is missing..i did this quickly while the hype was up so..yeah. No really mean comments please! **

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THERE IS NO NEED TO ARREST ME!

It has been only one year since the war was done, which means Aang and I have been together for one year. Aang seems to be maturing from the battle with Fire lord Ozai, but a little too mature. He used to do very dumb but exhilarating stunts. Now, he meditates all day, and never actually does anything but. I sound so childish for thinking that Aang should be more fun by doing dumb stuff. I'm trying to sound needy or anything, but I just think that Aang is getting bored with me.

I open the curtain into the main room in the Avatar's rightful home. There he is, the almighty Avatar! Ha-ha… if he knew what I was thinking, he would be mad for thinking him more important than me. I sneak up as stealthily as I could be, trying not to give away my possession. But of course, the moment I blink, he disappears. I sense someone behind me and look back.

"Katara, you know better than to sneak up on me." It seems he used earthbending to go underneath the ground and back up.

I walk over to his side, grab his hand and bring him to the couch that Gran Gran had sewn a cover for.

"I'm sorry. I just think you are in a very big need of a little fun and relaxation." I smiled the most flirtatious smile I could.

"Well maybe only a few hours or so. After all, we are only 17."

I moved closer into him, he put his arm around me. It was like old times when we were first getting used to having the title "Boyfriend and Girlfriend." My hair was already in my braids and hair loopies so I didn't feel the need to push my hair back o it wouldn't get tangled in Aang's robed arm.

I started talking about new ways to rebuild our half destroyed country, but I felt a little peck at my cheek. And another one, then another lower down, another on my neck, and it got so overwhelming that I couldn't control myself anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and we feel on the floor with me on top of him. He didn't seem to mind so we continued. We kissed for what seemed like hours. And it was over. Just like that. We fixed ourselves up. He walked to his place on the mat and sat. I knew that was all that was going to happen today. So I left.

"Miss Katara! Miss Katara!" a servant called out.

"Yes?"

He handed me a scroll with the Chinese lettering: 对于头像Aang和Katara小姐

"Thank you." I walked away already trying to undo the tie on the scroll.

I walk into the guest chamber where I stay if I end up here too long. The scroll doesn't seem to have a long message so it didn't unravel all the way to the ground. I read the context on the paper.

"Dear old friends,

I am inviting you both to come and stay at my palace. I wish to see my old friends very soon. Please send a messenger hawk to my servants to notify if you will be declining or accepting. I hope to see you two there.

消防主Zuko"

I re-raveled the scroll and walked to the main room's curtain, hoping Aang will not be in a very glum mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I dont know...I think it's pretty good for a person like me but I could be (I always am) wrong. Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**I own nothing! No need for those handcuffs!**

I pouted a little. He said no. Aang rejected to leave where he was needed. I asked him to come and take a fun journey with me to Zuko's, but Aang felt he had duties to fill. I didn't beg him or guilt him, because I know that once he made up his mind, he stays with his decision.

I turned for the curtain of the doorway when I heard Aang's sigh and soft voice.

"Katara, I think you should go to the Fire Nation by yourself. You may realize something while there."

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant. He looked sad solemn.

"Aang, something is bothering you and you're not telling me what it its. Please, tell me?" It came out as a plea instead of a strong willed question.

"I'm not sure I should. Roku said-"

"Roku? You were in the Avatar state?" I interrupted, stunned.

"Before you tried sneaking up on me, I was meditating. I didn't intend to, but I ended up in the Avatar state. Roku was by my side by the time I turned back. He seemed deep in thought, though he knew I was there.

"'_Aang, there is something you must be told, and you are not going to enjoy what is going to be said. _

"'_What is it Roku?'_ I was worried now.

"' _Your Katara should not be with you'"_

"I was as confused and stunned as you were when I told you that I loved you."

"' _Roku, what do you mean? Of coarse she's mine. She is my love… I think.'"_

"' _No she is not. Katara belongs rightfully to... someone.'"_

"'_WHO!'"_ I am as scared and worried as you are right now.

"'_I cannot say. But Aang, you have to know that you and Katara cannot be.'"_

"'_ROKU?' _ He started to disappear"

I was… I don't know. In shock? Pain? Eager to know who I was truly destined to be with.

"So you think we should follow Roku's wishes?" I asked unwillingly.

"I think we should listen. He has never served me wrong."

"Is this the last time I will be visiting you?"

"Maybe. I think we both would need our space. If I need you to talk to you about a worldly matter, I will come to you or send for you as soon as possible."

"Okay." That is all I could say. I went over to my now EX boyfriend, and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Aang." I walked out quietly and headed for my house to cry and pack.


	3. Chapter 3

*Knock Knock* "Katara? Are you ready?" I heard a familiar voice call out the igloo

*sniff* "Yeah. Just give me a minute. Please."

Sokka came in my small, cold room. I felt his figure come behind my back and his hand comforting me by rubbing my back.

"Listen, you have been crying for AT LEAST four days. I know you love him and he to you, but … it's for the best. He doesn't want to be without you; but something worse could have happened, other than a warning from Avatar Roku."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Sokka. My older, sarcastic, and very bold brother, being right about a LOVE situation! Wow… I sound hormonal.

"You're right. But my feelings can't just disappear. I would love for that to happen but I just can't Sokka!" I started to sob again. I went to my brother's arms and he was allowing me to cry into his shoulder.

I don't know how long it was until I stopped crying. But I stopped eventually. I finished packing while remembering old childhood memories with Sokka. Soon, I was ready to go.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, but just in case." I hugged Sokka, Gran Gran, and Master Pakku (sorry, I don't know how to spell it) goodbye. Gran Gran was in tears, while in her husband's arms. Sokka tried not to tear, but I saw a glimmer of water in his eyes.

I entered the ship and walked straight to my room. I started unpacking most of my things, but not all because you never when someone may attack and you need to run.

It's been only five hours and I cannot stand this ship! I feel locked up! But it has given me time to think.

I may have lost my love, but I was a little mistreated. I started feeling better as I told myself this. I told myself over and over that I needed this until I went to bed. I woke up to the sun shining as bright as a disco all through my circular window. The heard waves hit against the ship.

I got ready and handed up to the deck.

"Good morning Lady Katara." The Captain greeted me.

"Good morning Captain." I smiled.

"We need to go to the shore to refill on supplies. Is that okay?"

"Why of coarse Captain. After all, this is YOUR ship." I chuckled as his face went red with embarrassment from forgetting he was in charge.

I walked away and towards the railing end. I bent the water and made it go to my hands. Then I noticed that I was happy… and not thinking about Aang. I twirled the little piece of ocean in my hand and made them into little beads of water.

It only took as 45 minutes to get to the closest village/island. I decided to get off the ship too. I walked around smiling at the children playing and bending, not trying to hurt each other.

"Katara?" I turned at the call of my name.

_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?_ Was all I thought when I saw who has called my name.

"Is that really you!" I ran to the man and crushed him with my hug.

"It's me! And I'm not trying anything. I promise as the ex-leader of the Freedom Fighters.

I had no words. I just was glad he wasn't dead. He was back. Jet was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry this has no zukko! But believe me..this is just setting everything up...[insert genius laughter here]**

"Um...Katara...I…suffocating...bear." I heard Jet gasp out.

I then realized that I was hugging him with all my strength. "Oops. Sorry Jet."

He smiled, which caused me to smile.

"I don't mind. You can hug all you want, just not as tight?"

I giggled. Why was I getting all girly with him? Is this what Avatar Ruko told Aang about? Nahhh.

"Why don't we head towards a place to eat?" I heard Jet faintly. I was thinking about what Aang said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. But I can't stay too long. I'm heading towards the…" I remembered that Jet had a strong opinion towards the Fire Nation. Even if he was changed and the war being over, I don't wan to take any chances.

"Heading where? If you don't mind me asking." Jet asked innocently.

"I was going to see Toph. She sent me, well I guess she got someone to write her thoughts, that I should come visit." I lied smoothly.

"Oh. Well I guess we better start heading towards the restaurant if we only have a couple hours." Jet said with such kindness.

We walked to a restaurant that said "第五次全国"

"So Katara, how's Aang and Oppa and Momo?"

"Very well. Aang and I have decided to just be friends. Things got complicated." I looked away in sadness. I wanted to change the subject so he doesn't ask any questions.

The waitress came up to us and took our orders. We both got jasmine tea.

"What have you been up to?" I asked promptly.

"Well since that day in Ba Sing Se, I had a change of heart and mind. I realized that I have to stop making a big deal out of the little things in other's lives. I started focusing on my own life and it's brought me nothing but joy."

"What kind of joy?" I was proud of Jet. He's becoming a TRUE leader of his own life.

"Well it brought me you for starters." He said. I did not see that coming. I looked away to try and hold my blush. He lifted my head up by putting his cold, rough hands under my chin.

"Katara, when I was hit by the boulder; the thing that I truly regretted was not being with you." His eyes seemed to be getting bigger and more intense. I could not process what I was hearing! Sure Jet was handsome, sometimes dangerous, and clever; but I just don't see in him what I was in him two years ago.

"I don't think you completely know what you regret. Or what you might even want. Right now, I think you should just focus on yourself. I came here on coincidence, nothing else. I'm truly sorry Jet. I'm not the 15 year old that had a high school crush on you anymore." I was getting some change out of my pocket for the tip.

I got up and noticed Jet's face. He was showing many emotions: hurt, pain, rejection, thoughtful, and uneasiness. Jet got up and I was about to turn away when he caught me, wrapped his left arm around me and kissed me slightly but passionately on the lips.

I felt nothing. He pulled away, unwrapped his arm, and looked at me with such confusion.

"I have to go now." I slowly crept towards the exit.

"If I send you a messenger hawk, will you send one back?" Jet called after me.

"You can count on it." I promised him.

I walked all the way to the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

What just happened? I can't believe Jet and I… kissed. Oh agni. This is just so much more confusing. I thought Jet and I would just be going to a simple brunch. I mean I knew that there was going to be a little flirting, and we both had some feelings for each other; but still!

I was thinking so much that I haven't noticed that the ship was moving. We were now more than half way through our journey.

"Is everything ok Miss Katara?" A soft woman's voice rang beside me.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you for asking Joslyn." I didn't want to tell about the kiss if I didn't feel anything.

"Oh ok. Do you need anything?" Joslyn asked.

Joslyn is a little younger than I am. She's very sweet, generous, and delicate. That's what she acted like towards the ones she respects. But toward her enemies, she is a strong warrior; who can fend for herself. She was my best servant.

"No I'm fine. I'll call for you if I need something. In the mean time, why don't you go and work on your reading?"

I felt bad for her. Being a servant, Joslyn was not taught the proper education.

"Thank you Miss Katara." She curtseyed and walked swiftly to her room.

I smiled for a minute. Then I remembered about what I was previously thinking of before the short distraction. Jet and his kiss.

I have to get my feelings straight for him before the meeting with Zuko, I don't want to seem distracted the whole visit.

Well on one side, I do find Jet attractive, but who wouldn't? On the other side… when we kissed, I felt nothing. No fireworks. No spark. No fire. When I kiss that special someone, I expect it to have fire or a spark to it.

I shook my head at the ridiculous thought that I would find someone like that. I starred at the ocean water and pictured myself with another water bender, obviously from the Northern Water Tribe.

I walked down to my room after that thought, and fell asleep rather quicker than I wanted.

"-tara!… Miss Katara! Please wake up!" I heard someone continuously bang on my door and shout my name. I looked out my window to see dark puffs of smoke coming from outside.

I grab my robe and rush outside.

The sight I saw was unspeakable. There was fire everywhere. Not from the ship, but from the rebel fire benders that still supported Ozai's order of the world.

I saw the crew fighting for their lives, and fire balls burning up the atmosphere. I felt a very intense heat on my right back ankle. I turned around and saw a mission crazed fire bender.

"You don't want to do this." I warned the man.

"Who says?" He had an evil smirk on his face, which just annoyed me.

I pulled the water out from the sea and water whipped his face. He instantly fell and admitted defeat. But now there were about a dozen benders around me, with their element weapon ready. I knew I could not defeat them, but I had to try. I got at least four benders to back down. But it was as if five more came when I got rid of one. I was so tired already. I knew I will be taken prisoner or killed by these rebels.

The rebels cowered away. They looked horrified at the sight of me. Then I turned around and saw something I would have never thought of seeing. Zuko and his fleet ready to fight. The rebels all went over board even without the discipline of the Fire Lord. Zuko's lead ship was reaching mine now, Zuko was walking towards the deck where I was. He had his hair down right now. I guess he liked it better than the tight bun, but then again, it did make him look more mysterious and sort of cute.

I turned around to face the sea, trying to figure out what to say to Zuko on these terms. I wasn't expecting to see him until five hours from now.

"Hey Katara!" Crap. Too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to write this...school and all that. But thanks for reading and reviewing..if you just started reading..REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!**  
I turned around slowly at the call of my name.

"KATARA!" Zuko rushed to me and had me in a spine crushing hug. I wasn't really that delicate so I didn't complain.

"Oh. Am I hugging you too hard?" He asked a little embarrassed. Zuko let go of me and put me back in my original stance.

"Hi Zuko" I forced a smile on my face. This was going to be an interesting time.

He giggled and took my hand, leading me to his ship.

"Why don't you just come on my ship since you ARE coming to my home? That way, your ship's crew can get back to their other priorities." Zuko insisted.

"Umm...sure. Let me just go and tell the captain that I will be going with you. Then I have to pack." I took my hand out of his and speed walked to the captain.

After I told the captain what the plan was he seemed sad, but was happy that he can see his family again. I threw all my belongings that I have kept on the ship in my luggage bags and carried them out.

"Do you need help?" A small innocent voice spoke. Joslyn.

"Oh yes please." I was up to my eyeballs in luggage bags.

Joslyn had half of the bags and I led the way to Zuko's ship. Zuko was waiting for me on the main deck to show me where my room shall be.

"Who's this?" Zuko smiled towards Joslyn and turned his head slightly.

"This is my friend, Joslyn." I introduced them both.

Joslyn was blushing and giggling at the very attractive Fire Lord.

I felt a pinch of anger for some reason. It's nothing I'm sure.

"Is she coming with us?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure. Are you?" I turned my attention to Joslyn.

"No thank you. I have to go and check on my father. He is highly ill at this moment. I'm sorry Miss Katara, Fire Lord Zuko." She bowed out of respect, put my things down, and returned to my old ship.

"So _Fire Lord_ Zuko, can you help this peasant put her things somewhere?" I teased him playfully.

"Who would I be to not help one of the strongest water benders of this time?" We both laughed and he led me to a room.

After setting my things down, we headed to the nicest part of the ship. Zuko and I laughed a lot without any awkwardness. It seems I could be wrong and silly for worrying over things being weird. But of coarse, Zuko asked something that just ruined everything.

"So where's Aang?"

My facial expression immediately went down. Zuko noticed too because then he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I was grateful for Zuko's understanding…most of the time.

The sin was almost down now, and there was a slight cool breeze.

"Why don't we go to the lounge? I haven't eaten because I was too focused on getting to your ship…" Zuko then interrupted himself.

I smiled awkwardly at the thought that Zuko wanted to get to my ship to see me.

"Not that I wanted to see you. I mean not that I didn't want to see you. I'm not saying that…I was just coming to protect you... I did want to see you too but…ugh." He gave up on his very complicated sentence.

"It's ok Zuko. I know what you mean. Let's just go get some food." I assured him and walked towards the lounge.

We finished a non-awkward conversation and waited until the captain said that we arrived at the shore of the fire nation palace.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fire Lord Zuko" A man in a red armored suit came in and bowed, the captain obviously.

"Our ship will be arriving on shore in approximately 67 minutes." The captain walked out as quickly as he came in.

Zuko smiled at the floor.

"Why so smiley?" I asked.

"You get to finally see how the fire nation is after the war. You haven't came since a year ago."

"Your right! Oh I cannot wait to see everyone and all the fireworks that you told me about and the palace and Lady Mai!" It didn't occur to me that I was going to be able to see all this until now.

"Mai? Oh. I haven't told you. I would have thought that you have already heard. Mai and I are no longer together." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Really? But you guys were so happy together." I wanted to ask why, but I felt like that was being too nosy.

"I thought the same thing. But… it didn't feel right after awhile. At first I thought she was going to be by my side forever, but something changed in her or me; I'm still not sure."

He looked away and starred back into my eyes. I got a little self conscious and anxious so I turned away and pretended to know where I was walking towards so I can just get out of this room.

Time seemed to flash before my eyes and we were already taking our-mostly my- stuff off the ship and to the palace.

While walking to the palace I saw a beautiful scene. Some young boys playing a fire bending game, a market of hard working farmers selling their merchandise, couples young to old walking hand and hand with their feet in perfect unison with every step. If the war hadn't happened most of my life and made me think that the fire nation was all bad, I would have noticed a long time ago that these people are so loving towards one another.

A boy's ball rolled slowly towards me, but I hardly noticed because I was deep in thought.

Zuko bent down and picked the ball up. He handed the ball back and the boy smiled. Zuko shook his head for some reason and the small fire bender was sad. The Fire Lord then started playing with the small boy and others soon joined.

I was so awed at how Zuko played with children in his spare time. He even seemed happy with them. I'm sure he would make a great father. Wait! Why am I thinking this? I'm sure that I would think that about any man.

Zuko returned shortly and was by my side with excitement.

"Did you have fun?" I giggled at his child-like face he was making.

"Of coarse I did! You should come and play! It makes you feel so alive!" He responded so energetically.

"Maybe, once I get done actually putting my stuff away?" I laughed slightly and he laughed along.

The servants, Zuko, and I were at the palace in no time. Zuko showed me my room.

"And here is your room." He opened the door and right before my eyes was the godliest thing I have EVER seen!

The bedroom was a light blue with a net draping down onto the bed. The bed seemed very large, bigger than my small house for sure! Across the room were a table and some pillows for chairs. The pillows had a white design of a dragon on it. The bathroom was huge which I can tell from where I'm standing. There's a powder area with a golden outline on the mirror and a very large top to put make up and others.

I didn't notice that my feet moved me near the bed. I was feeling the comforter. It was a very soft silk that felt like even water. Zuko was on my right.

"THIS ROOM IS PERFECT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged him causing him to drop my things. I guess I didn't realize what angle I was leaning towards because we both ended up falling on the bed.

I laughed at the awkward position we were in. He soon was laughing too. When we stopped, he looked at my eyes again, but with more intensity. I immediately got up and cleared my throat.

"So after I'm done unpacking, where should I meet you? Or do you have to go be Fire Lord somewhere?" I didn't mind if he had to go to some important meeting, I could always just re-explore the palace on my own.

"Well it's almost dinner, so after you're done, you can come down to the main dining area and we can eat dinner together." He opened his mouth wanting to say something more but closed it right after, deciding not to tell or ask.

"Ok, sure. Sounds great. I guess I'll see you then." He turned and started walking out.

"And Zuko?" He stopped and turned.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**IM SORRY for updating so late..usually I update in 2 days. School has just been...ARG so yeah..hope u like it and thanks for reading and reviewing..if your new i'll give you the rundown, REVIEW! PLEAASE! ok ill stop now..right now..starting righhhhhhtttt noww! :P**

I rested for a bit after Zuko left to handle some matters. I didn't realize how much I dosed off until I heard the old stone hour clock outside in the courtyard. The sound hadn't woken me but the horrible thing known as a nightmare.

I starred at the ground and thought of the dark place I was in.

_It was really warm, a little too warm actually. I was sitting in a red rocking chair, reading. Rocking back and forth, I fell while going backwards. I could hear the ringing of my scream as I fell into a dark pit of nothingness. I was sure I was going to die from the depth of the fall. While falling, a cloud full of promise to save me appeared. On the other side was… Zuko? Well a shadow of Zuko. I couldn't control my body at this point, but I was still very much aware of the ground becoming closer and closer. My body was moving without my permission towards the cloud. I thought I would be safe once there. I was wrong. Something or someone was pulling me down. It was another shadow. It whispered into my ear "Don't listen to Ruko, come be with me." My eyes widened. It was Aang's voice. I wanted to go with Aang and let him pull me down to the ground. But there was the shadow that looked like Zuko. "Noo! If you go with him, you will die. Join me in the sky and live happy." I fell off the cloud and the Aang darkness was making me zoom straight to the ground. I was only seconds away from the end until I felt overheated hands cover my waist, and started bringing me up. I lifted my head and cleared the brown strokes of hair out of my face. I saw the light and Zuko. _That's when I got out of my trance and realized, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

I rushed to the powder area, and combed through my hair thoroughly but pacing myself quickly. I don't really use make up on myself, so I tied my hair back in a half up/half down hair style and my very well known hair loopies in place. I went directly to picking an appropriate outfit. I went with an elegant but casual dress that was hand made in the northern water tribe. It was sleeveless with a tie for the back of my neck; the color was of coarse the color of my element. The dress went down to my ankles and fitted my body snuggly. My shoes were ballet flats with white as the base color. I took one more glance at myself and headed out.

Walking down the vacant hallway, I felt a strange feeling. Nothing like fear, but I felt at home; like I could stay here forever! I looked out and saw a beautiful courtyard. It was earthly and so nice; it had beautiful blooming trees in each corner. There was only one tree in the middle that was protecting a liquid mirror. Turtle ducks were swimming in the water and quacked merrily. I smiled at the unreal but beautiful scene.

The main dining area's doors were in front of my face now. I took another step with my right foot and pushed the doors open expecting to see Zuko. I prepared a slight smile.

He wasn't there. I looked around the room, but there were only a couple of servants dressed in red, a long mahogany table with matching chairs surrounding, and a fireplace behind the table. The room looked like it was a room from a medieval time, but I hardly paid attention to that; the person that I was supposed to have dinner with wasn't here.


	9. Chapter 9

**I FINALLY GOT IT UPLOADED! yay! So for those of you who don't know, there was a problem going on with either my laptop of the connection (seems to be the connection since im at my dad's house now and I was at my moms longer than I usually am. So if there are any problems from now on i will put up a comment on my story about the situation. So if i dont upload in a long time just check the comments. Ok the asian is gonna shut up now. :D Enjoy! and review please!**

_Where is he!_ I was thinking to myself over and over again. _Maybe he got caught up in a meeting thing… or he wanted to look his best so he has to take it slowly._ I was trying to calm myself down so I don't go into hysterias. But wait the real question or thought was "_Why am I so worried?_" I mean I probably would have been worried if a friend was a little late, but why was I close to tears over this? It can't be that… No. Zuko is my FRIEND; he's also Aang's friend and ally. I felt a twinge in my heart as I thought his name. I heard feet movement in the hallway and instantly drew back all emotions from my face. I was ready to see Zuko so I smiled a little ready to tease him about his tardiness. But it wasn't him. The person I saw coming through the red satin curtains shocked me.

"Hello Lady Katara!" Joslyn exclaimed while moving to my side.

"Oh, hi Joslyn. I thought you had to go to your village to tend to your father?" I was curious now.

"I sent a letter the minute you and… Fire Lord Zuko left to my family announcing my arrival." She seemed to blush at the thought of saying Zuko. Very interesting… She continued on, "-and I got a letter only one day later saying how my family was fine and that they will send for me if any problems were to appear." She giggled and swayed back and forth on the heels of her feet to her toes.

"Yes yes. But why are you at the palace. Or even the Fire Nation? Sorry if I sound a little rude. Did Zuko tell you to come?" I kept pressing questions on this innocent child.

"I wanted to help you. I am your servant in a way. So I will not leave your side. I passed by the Fire Lord in the hallway while walking over here. He seemed to be having a conversation and stroll with Lady Mai I think her name is?" Joslyn looked puzzled as if she really wanted to remember the name.

All I was able to say was "Oh." I walked out of the room and Joslyn followed. "Joslyn? I'm fine, you can go in your room and unpack now." I was trying to get rid of her so she wouldn't have to witness the next "conversation" I was about to have with Zuko.

"Why surely. Thank you." Joslyn pranced around until she reached her room.

I walked to the one spot Zuko and Mai would probably be at. The pond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for updating..my teachers are giving me sooo much homework! anyways..enjoy and review! please and thank u! (i have polite american manners like my mama taught me lol jk..alexandra wallace reference) **

_How can he do this? Why do I care? He said Mai and him broke up! Why do I care? What do I do when I find them? Why do I care!_ I walked slower as I asked myself more and more questions. But the same question came up "Why do I care?" I stopped right next to the open space where it leads to the pond with turtle ducks. I turned and started walking. _NO! GO AND CONFRONT THE LYING B-_ I turned myself before I finished the thought. I marched to the pond so I couldn't change my mind.

"HOW. CAN. YO-"No one was near the pond. It was weird. The place felt...vacant. I walked all around the palace and at times I sprinted. I checked his office, bedroom, my room (you never know…), and the ballroom, EVERYWHERE! But still no sight of Zuko. I guess he had something better to do like see Mai than have a simple dinner with an old friend; I mean all we did was just say the world together and control his sister. Nothing big or anything.

I guess I can go talk to Joslyn about this. She is a good listener at times, but maybe she's studying. I'll just go and check up on her. I dragged my feet to my in-a-way servant's room and opened the door. What did I just come in to?

"MMMMM!" I saw Zuko tied up in the corner with eyes screaming for help. I ran over to him in no time. I tried undoing the shackles on Zuko, but they were metal so he can't burn through them. _Water. I need water._ I searched through the whole room and saw nothing that I may use. Then a dark figure crept closer. As it moved towards the light so slowly, I can see the details of the figure. The hair was in a tight pony tail some hairs were loose and falling out of the hair tie. Bare feet were showing, the outfit was in a way like Toph's and mine combined. It was black and an off purple dress. I can tell this dress was made so if one needed to, you can fight in it. I glanced quickly back to Zuko and the shackles and turned back.

"Why are you here?" I glared at the kidnapper right before me.

"Well I went to search the whole palace for Zuko but he was nowhere. So I came here to just talk to you. Obviously you were busy." I spit the last sentence out in disgust.

"Why of coarse MISS KATARA. You always had everything come so easily and perfect to you. I wanted to make a challenge for you that you wouldn't be ale to solve. But OF COURSE you figured it out." Joslyn looked like she was about to claw my eyes out. I got up and whispered to the Fire Lord that this will take a few minutes.

"I guess that I understand why you're jealous but how does tying up Zuko solve anything?" I questioned.

"Well… I like Fire Lord Zuko and it seems that you want him too. So I'm going to get him before you. It's pretty simple actually." Joslyn smiled wickedly and got into a crouch.

I froze. I did not WANT Zuko. I was simply saving a friend, that's it. It seems Zuko was too busy to be hearing the conversation so that was good. He was struggling with his shackles.

Joslyn pounced at me! It was so fast I barely caught a glimpse of the spark at her hands. But she's not a bender? And then right before my face was a fire ball, ready with power, about to burn me to ashes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well...i hope you like it. Sorry if it's kind of scattered. I couldnt put my brain together! Yep so..READ & REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEE!**

I'm not really clear on what happened next. I was on the ground, Joslyn was attacking me with a..fireball. But how is SHE on the ground, burned? Zuko was still in the corner so he couldn't have possibly done that. Then what did?

I walked to Zuko and he melted most of the metal off so I just had to blow cold air to freeze it and break it. We both jogged to Joslyn and I pulled her hair so she was looking at me directly.

"How are you bending? You're not a fire bender by birth!" I gave her a hard stare that could kill a man a thousand miles away.

"Ever heard of magic? I've been secretly studying it for as long as I could remember. I can still use it now!" She quickly got up and was in the same position, ready to pounce.

"Don't worry. I'll tell Sokka and everyone that you died while saving my life. And after you die, I'll be taking your place" She formed flames on her fingertips and was about to shoot at me, but she was blown back into a drawer and was lying on her stomach. She was unconscious.

I hadn't noticed that Zuko was in front of me.

"Did you… do that?" I looked at Zuko's back as he was looking at Joslyn.

"No. The black magic had to back fire some time. Uncle said that black magic is untrustworthy." He turned to me and smiled reassuringly, "But I would've blasted her if she had taken one more step."

"Well that's…thoughtful, and it's not creepy. Not at all. But thank you." I walked to him to hug him as if I had to prove my gratefulness.

We stood for what seemed like forever in the position.

"Umm…we should probably go take care of this and have dinner." I got out of the hug awkwardly.

"Oh. You're right. I'll get my guards on that right away." He slung Joslyn on his shoulder as if it was just a towel and we walked towards the guards in the room four doors down.

"Here. Take her to the prison, and make sure to remove all candles or anything used in witch craft." The head of the guards took the sleeping body and the rest of the pack all headed out with him towards the prison.

I didn't look at the golden eyes, which I KNEW was looking at me, until my stomach growled.

"Yeah I'm starving too. C'mon." Zuko smiled while I bushed at the loud noise my stomach had produced.

I started walking to the door but I felt myself being pulled and embraced my arms. I was in a breathtaking hug from Zuko.

"Thank you. I know you weren't the one to defeat her, but I know you were trying to save me. So thank you." Zuko was holding me really close that I could feel his pulse through our shirts.

"Anytime. I know you would've done the same if the situation was reversed. Or at least you better!" I giggled and he did the same. He finally let go and when he did, I felt light headed but in a good way. I looked into his amber golden eyes and so my own reflection. He was staring at me the same way I was at him.

"Umm so yeah. We should start walking now before the chef gets impatient." I broke the silence.

"Surely." We started walking and glancing at each other. I looked at him when he was turned away, when I looked at away I could tell he was looking at me. He opened the door, more of a gate, and let me go in first. Zuko pulled my seat out for me before sitting. He was being the perfect gentleman. I can tell that something has changed in him, and that this was going to be a great visit.


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! I just lost interest in writing for awhile! That..and i became obsessed with K-pop...But besides that, thank you for everyone's support! Please review? Thank you!**

During dinner, we talked about pointless topics: what he's going to do with the country, how Sokka and Suki are, all that. After dinner was finished, we walked to his office for dessert. His office also had a fire place. The couch was a dark red and had black satin pillows on the two ends. His book shelves were overflowing with covers of novels. I was impressed at how many books were in front of me. I came across a very big glass display of a hair piece.

"You still have it?" The words came out of my mouth but my eyes didn't move from the rightful prince's hair piece.

"Yeah," The voice came from the couch. "Uncle would get mad if I just threw it away. And I don't want anyone stealing this, so I keep it in here."

*knock* "Fire Lord, your food has arrived" Two servants came in, each carrying two trays of finger food snacks.

"Thank you. Just leave them on my desk." Zuko smiled as they left.

I turned towards the appetizing food. Even though I just ate, the dessert just looked too good to pass up!

I didn't notice Zuko was right behind me. Until I saw his muscled arm stretching out to a jelly filled pastry.

*gasp* I turned around and Zuko was shocked at my response. I was chest to chest with Zuko now. He was looking down on me while trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Were you just scared?" He couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He laughed and put his arms around my waist for a hug. I can feel his body shaking from laughing still.

"It's not funny! With the thing about Joslyn just happening, anything could happen!" I was being smothered into Zukos very hard chest, making it hard for me to breathe.

I tried saying something, but then I felt his hand stroking my back. I inhaled expecting to let Zuko know that I felt a little uncomfortable, but when I did, I was intoxicated with his scent. It was the sweetest smell I have ever passed by. After smelling him, I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go of this. _WHAT AM I SAYING! _I know Zuko is a FRIEND, nothing more of it. So why am I feeling…maybe even WANTING more? I tried lifting my head, and Zuko actually let me. _Wow! His eyes are sparkling like water!_ STOP IT! Before something incredibly reckless happened, I moved away. Zuko seemed a little hurt in my action.

"So…umm… the food looks great!" I have no idea where I should be looking so I just stared straight ahead to the trays.

"Yeah! You should try this one!" He pointed to the lightly powdered flat cake.

The whole night we talked. More and more, I felt like I understood him, his flaws, and his life better. That made me very happy. I also started noticing how every move he made was swift and steady. He's grown a great amount, especially in looks… His lips look ideal and soft…_wait! Stop staring at his lips! Stop thinking this way!_ I look away, afraid he may catch me looking at his soft lips…

By the time we started talking about old memories, the golden eyed fire bender was sitting on the couch with his chin resting on his hand and me half asleep, lying on his lap. I could feel the warmth coming from either the fire place or the fire bender that my head was laying on.

"*yawn* what time is it?" I mumbled. I barely remember saying the question that just came out of my mouth.

"Almost 4 am I think?" He smiled at my lazily looking eyes.

"Hmm. So what were…..we…." My eyes were getting heavier and heavier as I tried to finish my sentence.

Zuko grinned. "Good night Katara"

The last thing I saw was Zuko getting up; squatting down to my level and coming closer, closer to my face.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to the birds chirping outside. The sun was indicating that it was close to 11 am. I roll over in bed, expecting to stretch, but instead my hand felt a nose. Hmm…my nose is on my face so it's not possible… I look over, half scared, to the body next to mine and see a peaceful looking fire lord. He was sleeping on his stomach, both hands under the pillow. _WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED?_ That's what I was thinking at first but his face looked so rarely lovable. The thought came rushing back in my head about Zuko being in my bed. I look around at my surroundings; but I didn't see the powder area with the golden outline, or the sitting place! I look at the comforter I was snuggly under, and it wasn't the silk I became accustomed to, it was a fur like blanket! Zuko seemed to wake up in the middle of my panicked thoughts because he scared me with his words that broke the silence.

"This is my room. I thought it would be obvious." I looked at Zuko and he was sticking his tongue out as a mocking gesture.

"Ok I get that, I really do. Now the real question is, WHY am I in your room?" I tried not to punch him or push him off, since it is his bed.

"You got tired so you fell asleep in my office. I did some work at my desk as you rested, and when I was finished all the guards were gone so I planned on taking you back to your room myself, but something happened…" Zuko trailed off and started looking anywhere BUT me.

"What Zuko?" He was starting to worry me with his actions.

"It's nothing big, just that I didn't want anything bad happening to you." He finally looked at me with remorseful eyes.

"If it's nothing big, just tell me." I pleaded as much as I can.

"My sister came home last night; she was hunting you down because you were the one who defeated her. When she came barging through the doors I had you in my arms, ready to take you to your room. I told her she has no place to be here. And she said…

"'_Oh Zuzu, don't worry! I'm not here to defeat YOU-because I can anytime- I came here for…that thing in your arms.'"_

"'_Don't you dare touch her.'" _

"' _Fine, then put that peasant down; and prepare to fight!'"_

"'_Azula, please don't make me do this.'"_

"She had a ball full of lightning ready in her hands already" Zuko finally sat up stiffly and used his hands to explain how the ball of lightning looked, "Azula shot everything she had at me. I'm surprised you didn't wake up! I dodged everything she threw. Until finally she was exhausted, was when I tricked her."

He looked like he was actually picturing it was happening. Then he looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. I had to use you as bait. I pretended to leave as she was regaining her strength, but she was SO CLOSE to you. I planned to attack her from behind when she went looking for me, but she was walking towards you so I had to attack then and there."

I was frightened from just hearing his plans.

"So… not to get THAT into the story, let's just say Azula is gone for now." Zuko slowly moved his hands toward his shirt, unbuttoning it.

"Ummm… shouldn't you wait til I'm out of the room to change?" I started getting up from the bed.

"No no. I need to show you something, maybe you can heal it." He stripped his pajama top off. What I saw was just saddening.

His back was covered in patches. I helped remove the bandages one by one. He moved carefully to the edge of the. I sat in the back of him dumbfounded by his skin.

"Katara?" The golden eyes were on me now.

"Why didn't you just wake me? I could've helped! And this…THIS wouldn't have happened!" I pointed at his back. There were deep wounds on the upper left of his back. The lower half was covered in a sea of black and blue. The rest were little cuts. The biggest damage on his skin was the huge burn that Azula probably struck hard on.

I didn't notice that tears were forming; I quickly wiped them away so Zuko wouldn't worry. Too late, he saw and was about to hug me; but I quickly ran to the bathroom that was across the room, and got water from the sink. I rushed back to Zuko, returned to my place behind him, and started the healing process.

"Mmm, it feels better already!" I can tell Zuko was forcing his smile. He's hiding something from me, but what?

"So that's why you kept me in your room? Just in case she came back a second time?" I finally put the pieces together! It took me long enough.

"Yep, sorry if you felt uncomfortable before. I just wanted you safe." I was done with the healing procedure, with most of his battle wounds just scars.

He turned around, his full body facing my direction now. I saw more scratches on his very muscular chest.

"*sigh* C'mere." He moved closer to me. I started bending the left over water.

"Well thank you for caring about my safety." I tried saying it without a tremble in my voice from holding back tears.

"Anytime, thank YOU for healing this." He pointed to his whole torso.

My hand was pressing against his skin. It was hard as metal, but felt like silk. I moved closer in to breathe in Zuko's scent like last time, but I think Zuko seemed to notice…

"What are you doing?" I wasn't moving but he was definitely getting closer.

"Umm…Nothing…I'm not sure myself..." It was the truth. I had no idea what is making me so attracted to his body, his scent, or even him.

I lost my train of thought when he cupped his hand on my cheek; I unconsciously put my hand on top of his. I was so preoccupied with the warm hand under mine that the water that was healing Zuko splashed onto the wooden floor. His golden eyes were staring so intently on mine. I shut my eyes as the unthinkable happened. I felt a light pressure on my lips. It was sweet, but more importantly, I felt fire. The fiery kiss was melting every limb of my body. Every thought and worry I had, vanished. All I knew was that I found the one person who can make me feel the warmth of the fire. I could stay like this forever! I opened my eyes when Zuko pulled away. He looked content; and there was surely a spark in his eye, not an evil spark, but a spark of something pure.

We were both speechless. Silence drifting on and on! I wanted to say something, but all I could focus on were the lips that just touched mine.

"Katara, does this mean…" Zuko tried to finish his sentence with no luck, "because I have wanted to do that since we took that trip to the southern raiders…" He was all red by now. Blushing as red as his element.

I moved in closer to let him know my answer.


End file.
